I'm No Superman
by Justasimplekidfrombrooklyn
Summary: When lindsey saves Cox's life, he leaves without thanking her. She wonders how she will ever face him again. Will Cox ever thank her? Will their friendship last or is this the end for them? Cox/Lindsey OC , Elliot/Tom OC , JD/Katie OC , Turk/Carla


I'm no Superman

This is my first scrubs fan fic so be nice .

I don't own scrubs sadly, the people who made it do

Or even the title to this fan fic which is based on is 'I'm No Superman (the scrubs theme) which is copyrighted to Lazlo Bane

But I do own the OC's

Anywho, enjoy

xXAWLXx

It had begun to rain. The blood trickled into nearby sewer grates at the sides of the roads. The three of them sat, painting, exhausted, but overly happy that they'd just beat it. However, each of them faced a new problem; the fact that through all of it, they'd been seen. The three friends simply froze there. The male of the small trio, was kneeling next to the body; the first girl in between the other two friends was standing, hands on her knees panting for well deserved air; the third lay on the floor, her tail twitching irritably as her whole body shuddered. She looked up at her friends and smiled. "We did it you guys," she said. The male, Tom, nodded and laughed. "This'll be an interesting news story: mutant doctors save the day!" he joked half-heartedly. The middle girl, Katherine, or Katie, nodded in agreement, though it was a more serious nod. "And what about them, behind us?" she implied over her shoulder to the group of five who had bore witness to the use of their powers. Tom looked away as did Lindsey, the one lying as a wolf on the floor. "There's only one way to find out!" Tom said as he looked up into the sky, breathing in and turning on his heel to face the small group.

He looked at the blonde nurse who he'd been working with, and rubbed the back of his neck. She left her crowd of friends, and slowly but surely made her way over to him, and hugged him, tears streaming down her face. "You… you…" she couldn't say it; she couldn't bear it. Tom sighed hugging her back. "Yeah…" he softly replied. She hugged him even tighter. "Tom… no matter who you are… I still love you okay?" she smiled weakly. He laughed a little in his throat. "I love you too Elliot." He said as he closed his eyes.

Katie was next to turn around from the now dead body of their slain enemy. She looked across at the four remaining people who had seen them, but to her she only saw one person. John Dorian, or JD as he was more commonly known stood staring at her in awe. She didn't know whether to move or not, paralysed by the thought that he would no longer see her. It was comforting to see him slowly make his way over to her. She too began to walk. Which became a gentle jog, and then a full out run into his arms. He laughed and she smiled. "You didn't think I'd let you go, simply because of this did you?" he asked her and he gently stroked her now blood soaked hair. She snuggled down into his chest and smiled. "Not for one second JD" she said as she hugged him even tighter. He stepped back for a second and looked into her eyes. "Though these new talents will make life a bit more spicy for us." Katie laughed as he smiled at her. "Well, yeah but its not to be abused." She stated. He frowned at first, but then nodded in acceptance. "After all, I'm not getting caught because you want fun huh JD." She giggled as they hugged each other again.

And then that left Lindsey. "Its dead and that's all that matters" she muttered to herself as she picked herself up off the floor. She shook her wet and bloodstained fur, and became human once again. She shook slightly and turned around to see her friends. It looked like it was going well for them. She smiled. That made her happy. The three remaining doctors were looking at her friends; the nurse Carla and her husband, commonly called Turk, were smiling and hugging each other, talking about her other two friends and their new found love. That left her and Perry Cox. She was nervous but she had to do something. She began to walk forward, past Katie and JD, past Elliot and Tom. It was at that point Perry turned. She stopped, her heartbeat accelerating. Apparently he'd caught the eye of Carla, who turned her attention to him, followed by the rest of the small group. Cox didn't care; he walked off into the rain. Lindsey felt tears in her eyes, as she began to run to him, yelling his name. She skidded to a stop when she reached Carla and Turk. By now he was long gone. She clenched her fists in anger, but also in sadness. Letting out a strangled cry she sank to her knees, head in her hands and cried. Even though her friends tried to comfort her, nothing could stop the aching pain that was in her heart.

She cried for fifteen more minutes before finally calming down. "Do you want a lift home?" a comforting JD asked her. She shook her head, and smiled, "I'll walk, clear my head and think about what is to come when I get home…" She said almost inaudibly as she finished her sentence. Her friends, old and new, just knew that she needed her own alone time. With a heavy heart she began to walk off into the rain, and soon, like Cox, she'd disappeared out of view, where she was allowed to wallow in her own self-pity in private.


End file.
